Fates second chance
by NatNatWriter
Summary: Bella is returning to Forks at 18 to be with Charlie, but what happens when she meets a certain wolf who has been rejected by his imprint? This is an imprint story with a twist. Being reviewed because my grammar is awful!
1. Home

_Reviewed and re-posted at 07/11/2015_

**Prologue**

I sat there, in the darkness, both physically and metaphorically. Psychically I sat almost movingly among the beer cans trying to down out the pain. It didn't work. I was slumped against a wall, ignoring the aching pain in my back as it protested at the position. That pain was meaningless to me know. Alcohol didn't affect me like it once did, so I still felt the unbearable stabbing sensation that struck my heart.

In my mind, I sat in its dark recesses. Pushed back so far that only a string connected me to the physical world. It was a small slither of awareness that was getting smaller and smaller, day by day.

The pain of losing the one you love is unbearable, only those who have suffered the same feeling would understand what my pain was to me. Torture. Torment. Timeless. The pain of having your heart ripped out. The agony of rejection. The sorrow of seeing your reason for living, for fighting, with another man. To know they thought you would never be good enough for them. Now the was real pain.

Why did the fates have to be so cruel? Why did I have a mate that would not love me? Why was I not suppose to have the love that Sam and Emily had?

Was I really that bad of a person that the fates has destined me to be forever miserable? Probably. I know a made a lot of mistakes in the past, but isn't that what they were? 'Past mistakes'. Sure I was... Well, I was an ass, a player... I messed with a girls heart and then, when I got bored I left her out to dry. But did't everyone deserve happiness? I guess not.

Now I spend both my human and wolf days in my own personal hell. There I drown myself in anguish and self pity. And who could blame me? After all I, Paul Lahote, was rejected by my imprint. My soul mate. My other half. Something that has never happen before in the history of their Tribe.

And it hurt. It hurt so much that I could die from the pain for it... and that is what I wanted. To die. To end this miserable thing they called life.

That is... Until I met her.

She became my reason for living. She stubbornly kept me tethered to the Earth. She is my heart. My silver lining. She is my second and my final chance and I am not going to loose her.

My second imprint.

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

On my 18th birthday, after I graduated from school, I had decided that I would go to a College in Washington, Seattle. I had many reasons for this choice, but the main one was my dad. Charlie Swan. I had not seen him in years, not since I was a little girl, and I realise now just how much I regret it now.

You see, my friend Natalie is in the exact same position as me. Her mother and father separated when she was a child. However, Natalie's situation had one big different, her father was now dead. I was there when she was notified and the look of heartbreak and regret was undeniable clear on her face. She had not seen her dad in ten years and now she would only be able to see him once more, a his funeral. The truth is that you never miss someone or something until you find that you are never going to see it again. Natalie now has to live with her regret and I now realise that I could have been in her position. That could have been my father who died without knowing his daughter loved him.

I didn't want that, so while I am studying in Seattle I am going to take every chance I can to see him, even if it is just the two of us watching TV in silence. I would be with him. He was, after all, my father. No matter how much I loved Phil, and how much Renee told me otherwise, he could never fill that gap. You know, that small gap in your heart that longs for your true father to fill. The bit that tells you that he should be the one threatening your boyfriends if they hurt you. Yeah, that's the one.

Renee didn't seem to happy at the idea. I didn't know why she was so against me seeing Charlie, but I was eighteen. She could not tell me what to do, I was an adult, free to make my own decisions in life.

So here I am. On a plane towards Seattle, where my dad would pick me up. I didn't know if I was excited or terrified - maybe it was somewhere in between. My stomach churned uncomfortable, my slightly tanned skin paled and I couldn't stop my knee from bouncing up and down. Every time the fight attendant walked past she would ask if I was okay and I would just smile and say that I was. However, I don't think a was even close to being okay.

As the plane landed, I quickly tried to get out of the stuffy metal container but, of course, everyone else had to same idea. They all stood up, grabbing their carry-on bags and swarmed the door before I had even slung my bag over my shoulder. Suffice to say it took a while to get off.

When I finally got off the plane my eyes searched through the crowds and rain trying to find that barely familiar face I saw in my memories and the odd photographs that Renee had. For a second I felt a spike of fear. Maybe he wasn't hear? What if her forgot? What if he changed his mind and didn't want me to stay anymore?

However my fear were idiotic. In my panic, I searched the crowds again and thankfully saw him standing beside his police cruiser. That was him, I thought as a smile split my face.

"Dad!" I shouted over the chattering and screaming of people who were also rejoicing a their own reunions. Mothers pulled their son's into tight hugs. Girls were wrapped in each others arms squealing, jumping up and down with joy. People looked in my direction, however, I just ignored them.

Then I took off running disastrously toward him. He was older than I remembered, I though as guilt swelling in my chest. His hair was peppered grey with age.

"Bella, good to see you kid," he said, pulling me into an awkward one armed hug.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I snorted in weak protest.

"Bella, you're my daughter. You will be a kid in my eyes until the day I die," he smiled.

I felt my heart jump slightly at the statement, but I forced myself to return his smile warily, before muttering, "Fine. Just don't do that anytime soon."

"What did you say?" Charlie asked as he loaded my things into his car.

"Nothing," I called and hopped into the passenger side seat.

On the rid to Charlie's home, I was determined to make up for lost time. This meant asking a lot of questions. I asked him everything from favorite colour to food to hobbies. But it was obvious that Charlie wasn't much of a conversationalist because it wasn't too long before the questions dried out from lack of informative answers. When I though back to it, I used to be a lot like Charlie. Only answers the bare minimum, however Renee soon got we out of those 'bad habits and manners', as she called it.

It didn't take me long to get settled down into the house, it was just as I remembered it. In fact, I am pretty sure that the only thing that has changed about my old childhood home was my bedroom, which has a new bed, desk and laptop.

It had been a while since I had been in a small town like Forks, so it came as a shock when I was walking to the grocery store, people would walk up to me and say something like " Hi you're Isabella Swan right? The Chief's daughter?" It appears that news travels extremely fast in small towns.

Today was hot and dry, which I heard was a rarity in this place. The sunlight streaked through the sky, making the clouds non-existent. You would not have believe that the day before rain had fell from the sky like bullets, drenching everyone in their path. So, deciding to make the best of the weather whilst we had it, I made my way to the beach on the Reservation. My body practically ached at the though of my laying in the sun , bathing in its heat, and then when I got too hot I would envelope myself in the cool, blue ocean. At least that was the plan.

However, as I drove leisurely to the beach a loud, masculine shout ripped through my peace.

"Paul, get your ass out of that house. NOW! You can't do this anymore, you're driving us all crazy!" Deep down, the voice rang with some hint of familiarity. I knew him. I knew, I knew him. But I couldn't quite remember.

I stopped my car and jumped out, making sure that the vehicle was locked (a habit that Charlie scoffed at but one that I had gained from the city), and followed the shouting.

"Paul, you can't let my bitch of a sister destroy you! What happened to falling in love was for pussies?" The voice continued to shout.

"Don't call her that. Shut up!" Another voice growled and my heart sank in my stomach as the raw pain that was evident in those husky syllables. I felt the sudden need to see both their faces. I wanted to know the familiar stranger and the heartbroken man.

As I got to the house the shooting had most definitely came from, I gasped, finally recognizing the stranger for how he really was. "Jacob. Jacob Black," I called.

The tall muscular man turned in the doorway to fully face me. Jacob had certainly grown. Bella looked at his tanned, toned chest, he certainly had indeed.

"Bella!" He shouted with a huge, childlike smile on his face.


	2. The Pack

**Hey, as you guys have noticed Bella is a bit OC. However I believe that Paul's mate should be tough enough to put up with him, so the weak Bella in the movies and books won't make an appearance.**

**Also, I want to thank my reviewers. This is my fourth fan fiction and I have never had such an enthusiastic response from my writing.**

"Jake, what are you doing? I heard shouting." I asked when I had made my way to him. As I stood beside him, o suddenly realised how much he really had grown. I mean there is big and then their is huge. Jacob, for a sixteen year old, was huge.

"Oh... That... I was just trying to knock so sense into Paul. He, he has been through a tough time." Jacob mattered vaguely, as if he was dancing around the point. I just shrugged it off- after all it was none of my business.

"Oh..." I replied lamely.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm staying with Charlie while I take some courses at Seattle college..." I started.

"No, I mean here. In La Push."

"Its sunny Jacob. I am going to the beach. You can come if you want... And Paul if he's up for it..." Again I trailed off.

"Sure I'm up for it but I doubt Paul is going to go anywhere." Jake said with a sigh of defeat.

"How long has he been... Depressed?" I asked, not sure which word to use. I mean there are lots. Reclusive. Isolated. Unsocial. And so on.

"About four months now. Everyone has tried to... You know, pull him back to reality but he doesn't seem to have a will to live anymore." Jacob looked so sad and hopeless. It was as if he didn't expect Paul to get up again. In fact it almost felt like Jacob was waiting for him to die.

At that thought, I felt my heart constrict with unrecognisable pain and make it beat rapidly in my chest. For some reason the thought of Paul dying hurt , like hell.

"Well let's go then." Jacob cheered suddenly.

"What?" I asked not understanding what he was talking about. My mind was still focused on Paul.

"To the beach, let's go." He said, graving my hand and dragging me away from Paul's house without a second thought for the grief-stricken man inside.

"Okay." I said half-heartedly, still glancing about at the house behind me. I didn't realise it before, but it was a beautiful house. It was big and gave off a very welcoming, homely vibe to it.

When me and Jacob got to the beach there was countless Quileutes who were also planning on spending their day playing around in the sun.

"Jacob!" Someone from a large group of people called. There were four men, two woman and a child- all of them were obviously native with their dark skin.

"Hey guys." Jacob shouted and began jogging over to them. I, on the other hand, walked hesitantly behind him.

When I made it to Jacobs side, he was already laughing and joking with the men. "Oh, guys this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Sam Uley and his fiancé, Emily." He pointed to a tall, dark man who had his arm around a beautiful woman. "Jared Cameron and his girlfriend, Kim." Jake pointed towards two teenagers who also held either other in their arms. "Quil Ateara and Emily's niece, Claire. And Embry Call." He finished.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled, ducking my head slightly when they greeted me in a similar way.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you? I mean I don't want to intrude." I asked cautiously.

"No, Bella. You are welcome to join us whenever you want." Sam's gruff voice answered and he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Alright!" The boys hollered and howled like dogs before they went running into the water. I couldn't help but laugh as Embry pushed Quil into the sand before he managed to dive into the water.

"I know, they are lunatics." Kim commented from behind me.

I turned and smiled at her, "There boys. What do you expect?"

"True." She smiled back. "Come and join me and Emily. We're going to sunbath."

I nodded and reached for my towel before making my way over to the girls. After I lay my towel down, I stripped off my clothes and lay in the sun wearing nothing but my two piece swim suit.

Jacob's POV

As the girls sunbathed, I felt Sam pull me aside. "Did you imprint on her?" He whispered.

I choked and felt my eyes widen, "What? No. Why would you think that?"

"It is just... Don't you feel it Jacob?" He said, confused. "She important. As soon as I saw her, I felt the need to protect her. But it's not like with Emily. More like how I feel towards Kim and Claire. Don't you feel it?"

I could speak, so I nodded. And it was true. I felt it. The urge to protect was so compelling. Sam was right, she was like me sister. I need to look out for her. The wolf in me demanded so. She was important to the pack- how? I don't know but she is.

"So, what do you think it means?" I asked.

"I don't know. Either Embry imprints on her or maybe someone else is going to change..." Sam muttered.

"What! No, no one else can change." I shouted outraged. No one deserved this life. It was more of a curse than a blessing. After all, we had to keep control of our emotions to the point where it drives us crazy, with the pack mind we had absolutely no privacy and we are never aloud to leave La Push (so college was not an option unless you took online classes, which you didn't have time for because you are constantly on patrol or sleeping). Yeah, being a werewolf sucked.

The only good thing was our imprints. They were our peace, our homes. They made us feel almost normal again. They were our over half's, our soul mates, and every wolf desired one.

That is except Paul. He never wanted someone to be tied to. He said it was because he didn't want to turn into a pussy like Sam, Jared and Quil but we've been in his head. We know the real reason. Paul didn't want to get hurt. Paul truly believed that if he gave his heart to someone, then he was allowing them to break it.

However Paul did imprint and, just like he believed, she broke his heart. My own cruel, selfish, sister broke my pack brothers heart. And now, now there is nothing left to live for. Everyone knows that it is only a matter of time before he dies of a broken heart.

"I feel the same way Jacob, but if it happens then we can't stop it. We will just have to keep an eye on Bella until a wolf has claimed her."

I gave a nod and made my way back to were the girls were. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open as I looked at Bella. She was wearing a revealing golden brown bikini- even if I thought of he as a sister, I was still a man and god did she look sexy.

From behind me Quil wolf whispered and shouted, "Damn Bella." Which Bella replied with a snort as she flipped him off.

"That is rude Bella." Quil mock scolded, in a fake female voice.

"Do I look like I care, Quil." Bella mimicked.

In seconds Quil had a shrieking Bella in his arms. As he began walking do the beach he said, "Now Bella, there is no need to be mean."

"Quil, what are you doing put me down right now? Put. Me. Down." She shouted at the top of her lungs while the rest of us laughed.

"Okay." Quil said as he came to a stop at the waters edge.

I imagined Bella's eyes widen in realisation, before she said, "Now Quil. Don't you..." But the rest of her sentence was cut off as she was thrown into the water with a scream.

Seconds later Bella come up to the surface coughing and spluttering. As she slowly walked out of the water she glared deadly at Quil, who laughed hysterically at her. He was clutching his sides, bent over with tears running down his face.

Then, suddenly, Bella kicked him in the butt sending the shocked werewolf flying face first into the wet sand. This, of course, increased everyone's laughter tenfold.


	3. What is this feeling?

BPOV

That day when I got home, I came to the conclusion that I was going to help Paul. I wasn't going to be like Jacob who just shouted at him and wait for Paul to die. No, I just couldn't.

There was something about him. This strange connection. It was as if some invisible force wanted me to help him. As crazy as that sounds, I felt the pull to him.

As I lay in bed I eventually allowed myself to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The next day, I woke up with a game plan on how I would help Paul. As I got out of bed, showered and dressed, I sped down the stairs. Charlie had already gone to work. The house was empty, so I began.

First I needed to cook something because, it was obvious by the way Jacob described him that, Paul wasn't eating? Then I decided to pack small things (mainly cleaning supplies).

Finally, with all my preparation, I was ready. Or at least that was what I thought until I came face to face with the large, brown oak door. I stood there hesitating. What if he doesn't want her here? What if he doesn't answer? What if he wasn't home? Then I realised. Of course he isn't going to want her here, he is probably to busy drinking his sorrows away. There is a high probability that he won't answer because he is either to drunk to get up or to closed off from the world to bother with such a mundane thing as opening a door. Lastly, there is no reason why he wouldn't be home, especially if he hasn't left the house in a while.

Eventually, I just decided to knock. Three long, consecutive, loud knocks that left her knuckles aching afterwards. "Paul! Its Bella Swan, I'm coming in." I shouted through the thick door when after a few minutes there was no answer.

I pulled down the handle and pushed open the stiff down, only to be met with the bitter smell of beer. It hung thickly in the air, chocking me. The intoxicating smell of it repulsed me. Such I was up for getting drunk at home every now and then, but this... This was layer upon layer, stink upon stink of alcohol that Paul had no doubt been consuming ever since his heart was torn in two.

Glancing around, I saw darkness. The curtains were closed and the amount of dust in the air made me cringe. Tue fact that she could see the dust in the air was bad enough. Then my eyes were drawn to the man sitting perched again the furthest wall. His legs were sprolled hazardously on the floor. On either side of him were two steadily growing towers of beer cans.

Sighing, I ripped open the curtains and was awarded by Paul sneering, "Fuck! What the hell are you doing? Close the damn curtains."

"No, I am not closing 'the damn curtains', as you so politely put it. And what the fuck do you think I am doing? I am going to drag your sorry ass out of whatever hole you got yourself into..." I would have continued my rant but my anger was fading. That and I breathed in a pretty ghastly lungful of air. Thus making me choke on my words.

"Jesus this place stinks." I exclaimed as I through open the window.

"Get the hell out of my house." Paul shouted, causing me to wince at the harshness of his words.

"I will in my own time. Just sit there and feel sorry for yourself. I am not letting this beautiful house waste away along with you. In fact, if you die I might buy the place." I shouted back and the man before me only grunted in reply. All throughout this. Exchange he never looked at me, not even on fleeting glance.

After that conversation, we ignored each other. Paul continued with his pity party, drinking beer after beer. I began walking after the house opening windows. When I got to the upstairs corridor, I spotted a hole, about the size of fist, in the wall beside the master bedroom. As I stood there I traced the edges with my finger, wondering how someone could betray and anger a person so much that they managed to put their fist through the wall.

Then I shook my head. There was not point in hanging onto the past, especially if it was that painful.

I went back downstairs and decided I would start cleaning the kitchen. After all it was worse than the living room. It was littered with empty soup cans, wrappers, long past its expire date food. Sighing, I shook my head. Who could anyone love like this? If I was as depressed as him, would I let myself waste away? I think that if I hadn't see this sight, of Paul defeated and torn down, I might have. However now if that ever happens to me, I have new motivation.

There was no way in hell that she was going to isolate myself like this. And there was no way in hell she was going to let Paul do that to himself either.

It wasn't long before I feel into a routine. I would spend my mornings and afternoons with Paul or cleaning Paul's house. Just to make sure he was a live for another day. Then in the evenings I would go home and spend time with Charlie, cooking our dinner and watching a sport that I didn't quite understand, but as long as I spent time with him it didn't matter what I did.

PPOV

Bella came over my house everyday. With the windows open and her constant presence , Rachel's scent had become nothing but a memory. I cursed my imprint because, even though she rejected me, I could still feel her. I felt when she was happy, sad or angry. Heck, I felt every time she was intimate with her 'lover' and it drove me and my wolf absolutely crazy. To feel what she feels and know that I cannot help her, to feel what she feels and no that I wasn't the one to make her feel that way.

"She's coming." My wolf perked up a bit. Bella always did that, even on the first day she came after hearing Jacob. She made everything slightly better. Every time she was within range, I became aware for her. It was an involuntary reaction. I wanted to sit and drink my sorrows away with beer but my wolf refused to. At least, it started to refuse to when we met Bella.

I didn't understand why she had made it her job to become my personal house keeper and babysitter, but her presence numbed the pain, even if it was a little. She made this life, just that much more bearable.

"You better have eaten." Came Bella's sooth, slightly irritated voice. Everyday she would!d make me food and everyday if I didn't eat it she would give me an earful. It wasn't the food she cooked was bad, I just couldn't taste it. To me it tasted like ash, dry and smoky. Everything was dry and smoky. Beer was the only thing that held any real flavour.

"Of course, I did, woman." I grumbled. Wanting nothing more than for her to shut up. It took a lot for a werewolf to get drunk but I have months of alcohol in my system accompanied by two weeks of food.

"Good." She cheered and my heart spluttered. What was that? Did my heart just skip a beat because Bella is happy? No, I snorted to myself. It's just the beer doing its job. "I brought breakfast."

I knew that she was smiling triumphantly at me and it suddenly made me curious. Every since Rachel left, my eyes had stayed focused on either the floor or the beer can in front of me. However, now I felt the desire to look up. To look at the person who has started to ease my pain. What did she look like? Was she pretty? Ugly? What were her eyes like? I could almost imagine them sparkling with life. Judging from her voice she was young but I could really tell.

I wanted to know what she looked like. I needed to know. So I did.

I slowly lifted my eyes from the floor and pulled them towards her face. I was right, she was grinning at me. I felt the need to smile back at her but I couldn't. The muscles in my face have been long since abandoned. I don't even know if I remembered how to smile a true, genuine smile.

Then I looked into her eyes. SNAP! I suddenly felt a cord break from Rachel and attach itself to Bella. She mattered that little bit more. Such Rachel was still my most important person but something in me said that I needed Bella with me... And who was I to reject it.

I didn't understand what was happening. What was this feeling? My world was no longer completely centred around Rachel Black. No, a small part of my world held Bella. Beautiful Bella with long, wavy, mahogany hair and chocolate brown, doe-like eyes.

Then she turned her back on me and walked into the kitchen. I followed her movements and listened to the clattering of plates as Bella dished out the food. The smell of bacon, sausage and eyes filled the air and my stomach growled, announcing its hunger.

Bella walked back in, placing a plate beside me as she sat down in front of me. It was a routine of hers. Whenever she brought breakfast, she would just sit there and scowl at me until I began to be. Usually I just sat there staring blankly at the floor ignore her, but now I actually was hungry.

I picked up the fork, feeling her eyes on me, and shovelled the first bit of eggs into my mouth. There was still no flavour to them, Rachel took the flavours with her, but the fact the I was hungry was miracle on its own.

As I went for another piece of food, I looked up and watch Bella as she began to eat herself. What was this feeling?


	4. Slowly breaking

**BPOV**

I had been going to Paul's house for two weeks and still he need looked up from his beer bottle. Sometimes, I talked to him. He never really talked back much, and when he didn't it made me feel self-conscious (who wouldn't it was almost exactly like talking to yourself), but when he did his voice would make my heart skip a beat. It was a ridiculous thing really, a ridiculous thought. My heart just skipping a beat at the sound of a man husky voice, yet it did and in some way it annoyed the hell out of me.

Yesterday was the first day he looked at me and when he did, I thought I saw hope in those browns orbs of his. It was a small shimmer in the shadows but I saw it. Hope. It was the one thing he needed because if a person still had hope then there was no reason to give up. As long as he had hope, he wouldn't waste away. From then on Paul had eaten more but I could tell he wasn't into it. It was almost as if he was eating to appease me, not himself. I didn't really care. He was eating and that was a start.

Today was like no other day, raining and I was following the same routing, except it wasn't just me who went to visit Paul.

When I got to the house, Paul's door was wide open and voices argued with one another. Paul's husky voice clashed with another strong, throaty voice. At first I couldn't hear what they were saying but as I got closer I did.

"Paul we need you, you are our best fighter." An unknown authoritative voice spoke. It seemed familiar somehow, like I had heard it in passing or something.

"No, Sam. I am no longer at peace with that half of me. It would be stupid and dangerous. I can't control him anymore. I can't even feel him like I use to." Paul answered and then he paused. "She's here." I couldn't help the tingle of delight when I heard the excitement in his voice. He probably didn't mean to sound excited but it was clearly evident in his tone.

"Who?" The voice, Sam, asked mystified at Paul's sudden change in behavior. Sam probably thought Paul was bipolar. One minute he was shouting and arguing with him and the next he was excited.

I continued to walk into view of the two very large men as Paul breathed my name, "Bella." It was barely audible but I heard it and it sent a shiver down my spine. The way he said it was like my name was a whispered promise, the name of an angel. However I didn't know if I could live up to the expectation. I was no angel.

As Paul said my name, Sam turned around and I saw him. He had long, rounded muscles, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He looked around six foot six and wore no shirt. Also, he had a large tattoo, similar to Paul's on his upper right arm. Then I realized Sam was one of the guys I had met on the beach with Jacob.

Sam looked at me calculatingly as if he was judging whether or not I could be trusted and I did the same. However, when he finally came to a conclusion, I didn't know whether he had deemed me worthy or not.

"Hi, i don't know if you remember me but... I'm Isabella Swan, but I perfect to be called Bella." I said.

"I remember you, Bella." Sam said to me.

Paul looked between the two of us and said, "How do you two know each other?"

"We met on the beach the first day I was around here. You know... With Jacob." I told him and Paul nodded his understanding, but continued to frown.

"If you don't mind me asking, Bella, but why are you here?" Sam inquired, forcing me to turn and face him. I could tell that he was genuinely confused by my being in Paul's home.

"Well I heard about Paul from Jacob and decided that I would try to whip his sorry ass into shape. You guys weren't doing any good, so I decided to take a shot out of it." I told him with confidence then realized that I had just told them that the were pathetic and incapable of helping his friend. "No offence or anything."

"None taken." Sam smiled slightly. "You're right, you have obviously been more help than we have." He lifted both his arms up and gestured around the clean, none-beer smelling room.

"Well, actually me helping the house was unwilling on Paul's part." I smiled shyly.

Paul snorted, "Yeah, I think I remember her saying something along the lines of: if I died then she might buy the house and, if that happens, she doesn't want the place to waste away with me. This, of course, was after she walked into my house without being invited and blinded me!"

This time it was my turn to snort in a very unladylike manner. "And if I remember correctly you responded with a very colorful reply."

"Yeah and you told me my place stinks."

"Damn straight." I gave a strong single nod.

Sam chuckled at that at our bantering.

"I have lots of breakfast if you want to join us, Sam?" I asked him because, well, it is polite to ask people to join you in eating the food you brought. In my opinion, I think they should go and get their own food, I have absolutely no idea why it is seen as polite.

"No, thank you. Emily is probably waiting for me." He said before making his way to the door.

"Okey-dokey." I said and then Sam was gone. I fingered the plastic bag as I listened to make sure that he was gone, but I hear no car start or no crunching of gravel as he walked down the car park. I frowned.

"He's gone." Paul told me breaking the unintentional silence I had formed. His voice made me jump and I spun around to face him. "Sam doesn't bother taking the car, he prefers to jog here through the woods."

My eyebrows furrowed and my frown deepened. "I was told that the woods were dangerous. Why would he..."

"The woods are dangerous, so never go in there." Paul interrupted me. "As for Sam , he will be fine."

Something about this conversation told me that there was a secret behind the dangers of the woods. I was curious , anyone would be, but I'm not stupid so I decided to let the subject drop for now.

I lifted the bag up and said cheerfully, "Breakfast?" Paul only nodded and smiled. When he did I took in his facial features. Paul's smooth copper colored face was now covered with a shaggy, thick mustache and beard, which he had obviously been growing for quiet some time. His black hair that was once glossy and wild was now greasy and flat. Paul needed a shower.

"Good, then go take a shower." I ordered him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want the smell of fresh air to be replaced with sweat. Now go or no breakfast." With a stomp of my foot, Paul, for the first time, begrudgingly got up off the floor and shuffled away toward the bathroom.

As he did I began walking towards the kitchen. However when I lifted my foot to walk instead of moving forward I was falling. I had managed, successfully, to hide my clumsy side from Paul until now. The truth is my middle name is clumsy. Give me flat surfaces, parked cars and blunt objects and I guarantee you that I will trip on it, walk into it and slice myself with it.

As I was waiting for the inevitable pain, I felt warm hands wrap around my wrist and I look up to see Paul gazing down at me. For a moment I was entrapped by those chocolate brown eyes and for that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

But it was wrong. He was still grieving over loosing the person that he loved. It was wrong. I needed to help him, not drag him down. And I know I will drag him down with this weight I bare on my shoulders. No, this was my burden to carry not his.

So I told him, firmly yet playfully, "Shower, now."

He sighed then release his arms from around my waist, before making him way to the bathroom once more.

**PPOV**

It happened again. That strange feeling for a connection being broken from Rachel and attached to Bella. What was it? The second I touched her I felt it break off with a sharp snap. Was it something I was doing? Was it something Bella was doing? Or was it Rachel? Either way I kind of know what is happening now. My imprint with Rachel is breaking.

It wasn't long after the second 'cable' had snapped did I realize that I couldn't feel her as intensely as before. I could no longer feel when Rachel was touched by another man or at least it didn't rip me apart when she did.

Now that that pain had receded slightly my wolf had slowly began to surface. It was there, I could feel it on the edge of my awareness.

I could smell bacon, eggs and toast being made by Bella downstairs. I could hear the rhythmic sound for her heartbeat and the calming whoosh every time she let out a breath.

Everything about the woman downstairs interested me and to some extent my wolf. Even how her eyes darkened as if a shadow was cast over her soul. I wanted to know what caused that shadow? How could I fix it? Help her? But I knew that if I asked her she would close herself off from me. I didn't want that.

Me and my wolf still grieved for the loss of our promised mate. Our partner that would be forever ours but fate played us. Our mate was never just ours and it hurt. To be cheated out of something that should be yours. Rachel she saw me as hers but she never saw her as mine. She saw her as everyone's.

Fate was really unfair sometimes.

I got out of the shower and pulled on some clothes. As I jogged down the stairs a feeling welled up inside me. It felt like this was where I belonged. For the first time in a while I felt content with what I was doing.

And what I was doing was having breakfast with the woman that, I have no doubt, would save me.

I wasn't there yet. The food still tasted bland to me, the hole in my heart was still there and I was still connected to her soul, but I knew that one day I would taste the greasy, saltiness of bacon and the creaminess of an egg yolk. One day the hole in my heart would be healed and nothing more than a painful memory. One day my soul will split from hers. And I found myself looking forward to that day.


	5. Authors note

**Hey, sorry this isn't an update. I feel really back for not writing anything for a while now, but, truth be told, I have an very extreme case of writers block. I don't know what to write for the next chapter! As you can imagine, this frustrates me to no end, so I suppose I have a small request to you, my readers.**

**Where do you want this story to lead? What do you want to happen next? **

**At one point I am going to bring Rachel into the story, however I don't want to do that just yet. So please, if you have any ideas tell me. Even if you think they are not good send them- inspiration is something I really need right now.**

**Thank you for being patient with me and for sending your ideas.**


	6. Getting out

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV**

"Up!" Bella suddenly said, shocking me.

I lifted my head to see Bella hovering above me, her shadow casting over my body. The look on her face was eerily serious, something Paul had barely seen and didn't really like. Bella hardly ever acted this way.

"What?" Came my reply.

"Up! Now!" Bella said even more seriously, if that was even possible.

"Why?"

"I am going to get you out of this dump."

I just frowned at her answer. What did she want? He had allowed her to come into his house everyday, he allowed himself to eat her food and he even showered for her. What more could she possible want? "Out?" I asked, unsure whether or not if I wanted to know the answer. She had probably given up on him, sick of his moping. Maybe she was going to kick him out of the house so she could have it herself- she had said that she wanted the house when he died.

"Yes, out. You can't stay in here all the time. Life goes on, even when you feel like it doesn't, the reality is that it does and no amount of seclusion and isolation is going to change that. Now, get up. I am going to take you to Port Angeles." Bella said, stepping back and standing up straighter, crossing her arms over her chest. I had a feeling that even if I said no that I would end up at Port Angeles. So sighing, I nodded my head but made no move to get up from the corner I had spent, what felt like, a lifetime moping in.

"Great!" Bella exclaimed, her happy persona returning as quickly as if her emotions were controlled by a switch. She reached down and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stand up. If I didn't I had no doubt that Bella would resort to pulling my arm until it came out of its socket.

Bella had lead me to her old, red Chevy truck, locking my front door behind me (about a week after I met her, she had helped herself to the spare key). Minutes later we were on the road driving at thirty miles an hour, which was probably about as fast as this piece of junk could travel.

"What are we going to do in Port Angeles?" I asked breaking the silence of the car ride.

"I have a college induction day." Was Bella reply.

I groaned in disgust. Just what he wanted, to be around a bunch of snobby educated people. "Then why the hell do I have to go?"

"Because you need to get out of the house and I need to keep my sanity."

"Oh yeah and how is my being at you college induction day going to keep you sane?" I shock back.

"When I get there, the college is going to be filled with people who came from school not far from it. That means I am going to be the shiny new toy that everybody wants to play with. At least with you there, you can repel most of the idiots and bitches."

The thought of anybody 'playing' with Bella irked me to no end. She was no ones toy. I didn't bother replying so the rest of the ride there was mostly in silence except for the occasional comment here and there.

**Sam's POV**

It was around mid-day when me and the rest of the pack decided to pay a visit to Paul once again. They needed him. For some unknown reason more and more vampires have been flooding their land and Paul was their best fighter. He was a natural and his wolf is one of the most powerful in the pack.

I went to Paul's house with a pre-planned speech on how much me and the pack need him and if that didn't convince Paul then Jared and Jake were with me ready to drag Paul out kicking and screaming if they had too.

"Jake. Jared. Lets go!" I called and moments later my two pack mates jogged over to me and we began to run through the forest towards Paul's house.

"He's not going to like you telling him what to do." Jake said through the pack link.

Sam growled, "If he fights then I will be forced to Alpha order him." After all it was Paul's job to protect the reservation just as much as it is our job. Me and my brothers were didn't choose this life but it is the one that the spirits have given us, so that must mean that they did this for a reason.

"I agree. There must be a reason for the spirits to do such a thing. Imprinting is suppose to be absolute, both sides are suppose to feel the pull. I don't understand why Rachel could have betrayed Paul. Kim and Emily could never to such a thing, you should know that Sam. Emily tried to resist but she couldn't. So they question is, why could Rachel?" Jared spoke after catching my thoughts.

"Maybe because she is a heartless sl-"

"Jacob!" I growled a warning.

"What it is true isn't it?" The young alpha barked back.

"She is your sister..." I reasoned. She was his family and always would be no matter what.

"She isn't my sister anymore." Me and Jared felt Jake's pain, anger and confusion. It hurt him to know that his sister had betrayed his pack mate. It angered him to know that his sister had chosen another, many others, over Paul. However he was also as confused as the rest of the pack and pack mates. Confused as to how Rachel resisted the pull towards her imprinter. I just hoped that the spirits knew what they were doing.

Eventually, the three wolves made it to Paul's house and phased back. There was no truck in the drive way, so Bella must have either left early or had yet to arrive. I wondered slightly, however that had affected Paul. Bella had been spending a lot to time with our grieving pack member and, in a way, I was thankful to her. Bella had did in one week what the rest of the pack couldn't accomplish in one month. She got Paul to eat, to drink something other than beer, to shower... If I hadn't known any better I would think that Bella was an angel. However I did know better and it was obvious that angels don't exist and, if they did, they would never have a mouth like hers.

I swear Bella knows as many cusses as Paul and that is a lot, but I suppose you would have to know a lot of colorful language to hold your own against Paul.

The three of us walked up to the door and I reached for the handle, turning it in my grasp, surprised to find that it was locked. Paul never locked the door. Not even when he left the house. The reservation was like a family, a close knit society. You could leave your front door wide open and head to Forks for an hour, come back and everything will be exactly how you left it.

Frowning I banged my fist against the door. "Paul, open up! It's Sam."

I waited a moment but heard no answer of movement. Concentrating harder, I found that there was no heart beats from within the house. "I think he has gone out." I said, not trying to suppress my shock and awe.

"Out!" The two wolves beside me said in a similar tone.

"How?" Jared whispered to himself, but with our wolf senses me and Jake heard him as clearly as if he had spoken normally.

"Bella." Came Jake's answer and I had to agree. Bella is probably the only person who could achieve such a feet. I didn't know how she did it, but she did, and deep within me I felt a spark of relief... and hope. Maybe this imprint won't kill him after all, maybe things could be almost normal again. The thought of that almost normal reality came to me, bring with it excitement. Oh how I really wanted that almost normal.

We all wanted that almost normal.

Turning back to Jared and Jacob, I said, "I think we should come back tomorrow or something. I don't know how long Paul will be out for." The two wolves nodded their heads in agreement and we all jogged off into the forest, where we stripped and phased, heading back to my house.

**Bella's POV**

"So?" I asked as I stretched my arms above my head. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Paul had in fact enjoyed it much more than I had, however I think it was mainly because we got free food.

"It was okay." Came his reply.

"Good." I replied walking towards my beat-up truck. The college car park was full of many cars, all of which were in far better condition that her's. Maybe she could get someone to fix it up a little. I sighed seeing the traffic quickly build up, it was going to be awhile before I could get out of my parking space let alone get home.

Turning around so I face Paul fully and so that I was walking backwards. I told him, "I'm glad you came, it would have been a terrible experience if you hadn't." I smile, my mind thinking back to a number of people that eyed Paul wearily and stepped out of his way. Yes, I was right. Paul warded away the idiots, but unfortunately he couldn't ward away the brainless. I had found that out when the blond, baby-faced boy walked up to me, completely ignoring Paul, and started asking me out. What was his name?... Oh yeah, Mike.

"Of course, what are friends for." Paul said, I could see the shock on his face as he had finished the sentence, obvious he had not meant to say that. However he did and it made me smile wider.

"Great, you are my first friend in Forks... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked in a mock seriousness, adding a little bit of panic into my voice.

"Ha ha." Paul said sarcastically, "It is a great honor to be my friend."

This I quirked my eyebrow at, "Oh really." I challenged, then shook my head. "Get in the truck."

**Hey, next chapter! Thank you so much for the help, honeybun37876, A600 and guest. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter. How was it? Did you like the changing of POV's. **

**Please keep bringing forward suggestion, I will definitely need the occasional kick of inspiration every now-and-then. **

**Please comment!**


	7. In the shadows

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV**

"Why do you do this?" I suddenly questioned.

"Do what?" Bella asked from the other end of my sofa. We were both watching TV and eating popcorn, not really wanting to go out anywhere.

"From the very beginning, you have tried to help me. Why?" This was the thing that confused me the most. I know that the excuse about wanting my house was a lie, so that really did leave the question, why? For the first few weeks I ignored her, I was unsociable, unhygienic and depressed. So why would she help a complete stranger like me. "For all you know I could be someone bad, a criminal. So why?" I turned to face her, allowing Bella to see the desperate confusion in my eyes and hear the pleading in my voice. I needed to know why she was here, sitting beside me. Did she pity me? Did she want a reward? Or did she just think of me as some charity case.

"Why... Does there really have to be a reason why I do the things I do?" Bella asked and I felt my heart sink in my chest. I don't understand why her words make me feel this way... It was only her and Rachel that now gave me emotions. Me and my wolf saw everything else as unnecessary. Except them.

"I, I just need to know." I whispered in a way that was uncharacteristic of me. Only Bella and Rachel saw these sides of me.

"Okay, um." Bella thought and she began chewing on her lip. She always did that when she was thinking really hard. "I suppose you could say I saw something in you... and it reminded me of me. Besides who says that some people are good and some are bad. In my experience people are both. They are never black or white, they are grey. I believe that inside us there are two dogs fighting, the good and the bad. Which one wins?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer her strange riddle. However Bella just looked into my eyes and smiled. "The one you feed the most. Everyone has a good side, just as everyone has a bad side, but it is they who choose which side to bring to the surface." SSNNNAP! Once again Bella began to shine in a new light and Rachel's light began to dim within me. My world had changed slightly and I was happy that for once the change was for the better.

Giving Bella a small smile, I turned back to the TV, not even registering what we were watching. All my mind could do was agree with the brunettes logic. At one point in my life, my father did have a good side but after he was fired and began drinking me and my family only ever saw the bad side. However does that mean that Bella has a bad side berried deep within her, after all I have only seen her good side. My mind flashed back to the memory of Bella's eyes darkening with some unknown emotion, was that her bad side?

Hours later, Bella stood up from the sofa and stretched, my wolf eyes picking up the popping cracks her barely used muscles made. "Well, I best go home. I will be starting college tomorrow."

I nodded my head sorrowfully and walked Bella out of my house. Now that she was starting college she wouldn't be coming around as often that thought made his heart sink.

The sky had darkened into a deep blue and the stars began to glow. The moon hung high in the sky, an almost perfect disk, bleaching the land in a ghost-like replica of daytime. Something about this atmosphere didn't seem right. I could feel it, it was like the fates where trying to give me a message. Something bad was going to happen. Through my wolf I could feel its dread. Dread for someone important to it, but who was it? Bella? Or Rachel? What was going to happen? And who would it happen to?

**BPOV**

I drove home in the dark letting me truck headlights illuminate the way. Yeah, I still haven't gotten a knew car, but I will. The only noises I could hear was the growl of my truck engine and my own occasional yawn. Around me I couldn't really see much. I was surrounded by darkness and the moon made the shadows seem to linger more than they should. I knew that I was being paranoid, I always did when it came to the dark unknown. I always let my imagination get the better of me. My mind quickly flashed back to a few of my shower curtain moments and my hesitance about looking in a mirror when I was in the dark. These fears were stupid, and I know it, but it doesn't stop my instinct from rearing its head.

Sighing, I shook my head, trying to shake away my thoughts and to some degree it worked.

Focusing back on the road, I drove. I drove and I drove. Refusing to look into the shadows of the ghostly trees and refusing to let my imagination to force me to. However my imagination didn't stop the slight panic I felt when my truck gave a spluttering cough.

"Oh no, no, no." I said out loud, hitting the steering wheel as I continued to push my truck further. However this only proved to increase my trucks coughing fit as it spluttered and jerked along the road. "Dammit, you stupid truck! Keep going!"

The truck groaned to a stop, as if replying to me. "No! I didn't mean it, you're not stupid. Just keep going." I begged, my eyes watering as I gazed out into the trees. The road was deserted, not even the forest animals made any noise.

Pulling in a shaky breath, I went to reach from my phone that was lying on the passenger seat. It was then that I heard it. The crunch of leaves and the creak of a tree trunk. I held my breath waiting for more sounds to come, waiting for another crunch of leaves, but nothing reached my ears. Maybe it was an animal. However when my hand wrapped around my phone I heard the noises again. First was the crunch of leaves, then was the creak of a tree and then silence.

With trembling hands, I flipped open my cell and began to search my contacts for a name. I sighed when I clicked on the contact labelled 'Paul' and pressed the call button, quickly pressing the phone to my ear. I heard the noises again. Crunch, creak, silence.

It didn't take long for Paul to pick up.

"Hey, Bella. Are you okay?" He asked urgency twinging his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply sounding more calm than I was actually feeling. "My truck just broke down. Could you by any chance pick me up?" I bit my lip.

"Sure Bella, where are you?"

"About half a mile out."

"You seriously need a new truck."

I looked out into the blackness and replied darkly, "Don't I know it."

Crunch, creak, silence. I felt my body stiffen slightly, the sounds were getting louder. "Okay, I be there soon Bella." Crunch, creak. "Bella, are you okay?" Crunch. Creak. "Bella!"

"Paul..." I whispered into the phone. "I think something is out here."

Crunch. Creak. Crunch. Creak.

"Bella, just stay where you are?"

I snorted into the phone, my muscles were so tense that ever if I wanted to move I would find myself frozen in place. "Of course." And with that the line went dead and I heard a howl echo in the distance. I didn't know if Paul had been the one to hang up but all I knew was that everything was silent for a few moments and then...

Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak. Crunch, creak.

I thumbled with my phone, pressing a random button, which caused the phone to light up. When I shined the phones glow out of the truck window, in the direction of the sound and I could stop my shriek of fear. He smirked at me, showing all his teeth. It was one of the psychotic smirks that cause bile to rise from my stomach and burn my throat. It caused a shiver of disgust to rake its way up and down my spine... and it caused my eyes to water with tears.

I dropped my phone, not caring where it landed, and quickly clicked the locks of the trucks door. I thanked God that the locks were the one things working properly in this piece of crap.

"Bellaaaa." The man taunted from outside the truck. I felt the vehicle around me jerk as the man pulled roughly on the door handle only to find that it wouldn't open. "Bellaaaa, open the door. Bellaaaa."

My body began to tremble even more. My mind racing with questions: How did he find me? When did he get here? What did he want? However all I could hear was his sickening voice as he called my name as if he were calling for a frightful animal. I pulled my knees to my chest, pushed the heels of my hands into my ears and squeezed my eyes tightly closed, before resting my forehead on my knees. Effectively blocking out the world around me.

I didn't hear the smashing of glass as he broke the drivers side window but I felt it. However I refused to move, even when I felt a cold, callus hand wrap around my upper arm. I didn't hear the angry, feral roar of a black wolf but I did feel the hand being ripped off my arm and then everything was silent, unmoving.

**Jacob's POV**

I felt it when my pack brother had shifted and I felt the urgency as he howled into the night. It finally felt as if the pack was whole again. The feel of Paul's mind, no matter how depressed and angry it was, brushing against my mind was soothing to my wolf. Our brother was back. After almost a year, our brother was back...

My mind soon slipped into action and began to follow Paul. Bella was endanger and Paul wasn't at his best. He was letting his beast do most of the work, which was strange. The beast shouldn't be this attached to Bella, it already had an imprint. Yet I could feel it. Paul's wolfs desire to protect Isabella Swan. Maybe Paul's human feelings had leaked over to the wolf. Or maybe, with the way Bella had been nursing Paul, the wolf had began to see her as part of the pack.

Either way it had brought Paul back.

"What's going on, I heard someone howl?" Sam's alpha voice seeped into my mind, however I didn't need to answer. Sam had felt it, the link to Paul's mind open. "Paul phased."

"Yeah, isn't that great." I replied through the mind link. "Although, I believe the only reason he phased is because..."

"Bella is in trouble. Yeah, I can hear his wolf." Sam replied and I sighed. It is really hard remembering that we don't need to explain everything when we are phased.

Sam, obviously ignoring my thought said. "Lets go, we might need to back him up." And with that the two wolves sprinted in the direct of Paul and Bella. Seconds after they did they felt Leah and Seth phase in and join the ranks and then shortly after Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin.

**Hey, guys crippsy2 gave me the idea for this chapter. The person who was outside Bella's truck will be revealed in a later chapter but I will tell you know that he isn't a vampire. However he is someone from Bella dark past. **

**I hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**Just a question I would like to ask you all: If you could witness an event past, present or future, what would it be? I think I would like to to witness the creation of the world. That would be a great thing to watch, what about you?**


	8. Rescue run

**Chapter 7**

_Previously: "Paul..." I whispered into the phone. "I think something is out here."_

_Crunch. Creak. Crunch. Creak. _

_"Bella, just stay where you are?"_

_I snorted into the phone, my muscles were so tense that ever if I wanted to move I would find myself frozen in place. "Of course." _

**PPOV**

My eyes darkened and my body quaked with rage. I didn't notice that I had crushed the phone until I looked at it an growled in deep frustration. I didn't even make it to the door before I burst into my wolf form, charging like a crazed bull in the direction Bella was in.

I had to find her. I knew something bad was going to happen. Why didn't I stay with her? In my mind, I snorted. It was because I was torn between who I should keep safe. I was an idiot. Now that I thought about it, I didn't understand why I was torn in the first place. It isn't that hard of a decision to decide between the person who rejected you and the person who saved you, was it? Inside my wolf growled his confusion and his anger, as they ran through the trees so fast that they were just green/ brown blurs. My paws sunk into the saturated mud and then flicked it into the air as I ran. And ran. And ran.

Must get to Bella, my wolf's mind screamed. Must save Bella.

SNAP!

I felt it again, but this time the world didn't shine as bright, however it was as if I could feel Bella a little bit more. It was almost like with Rachel, except weaker but with the promise of more. Why was this happening now? Why was mine and Rachel's bond slowly breaking? How was it even possible? Should I be feeling these things from Bella? No, I shouldn't, I couldn't. Sam said the imprint was impossible to break and everyone else who imprinted has agreed? But didn't Rachel choosing to lay with another count as breaking the imprint?

I didn't know.

I didn't understand.

We both didn't, me and my wolf.

I didn't even realize that my pack had been running at my heels until I dragged myself from my thoughts. However, honestly, he didn't care were his pack was. Bella sent was stronger now, she was so close, I was so close. If anyone got between me, my wolf and her, I knew that they would probably die a gruesome and painful death. I just wasn't as controlled as I use to be, and that was saying something since I didn't have much control before.

"No kidding." Jacobs voice entered my mind, causing my wolf to growl. "Don't worry man, we won't get between you and Bella."

That eased my wolf, but only slightly. In my wolf's mind Jake's promise was like a prisoner promising not to escape if the guard fell asleep with the keys close by.

"Thanks man, love the vote of confidence." Jake said but I ignored it as my wolf form burst into the road where Bella's truck sat.

"Open the door, Bellaaaaa." My ears twitched at the sound of a males voice in the area. Then there was a smash of glass, which I assumed was one of Bella's windows.

For a second, all I saw was red. I growled, menacingly and all my muscles tensed then sprang into action. I will tear him to piece, shatter his bones, crush his body between my jaws. I will kill him.

"Paul, stop!" A voice shouted through my rage but I ignored it. I was to blood thirsty and the man was so close to Bella, too close.

"PAUL, ENOUGH, STOP!" Sam voice rang with the alpha order and my arms and legs buckled beneath me.

The man now lay on his back, blood pooling from both his arms where my claws had held him down. His blood smelt revolting, like iron and disease. I still wanted to kill him.

"Paul, enough." Sam voice came softer. "Bella needs you."

It was those three words that dimmed the red anger in my heart. Bella. SNAP! Another link to Rachel was cut and placed on Bella, she was slowly, but surely, becoming my world. And I realized that that thought didn't scare me as much as it had the first time, when Rachel had become my world.

My gaze flickered to the drivers seat of the old red Chevy, Bella. Her long brown hair curtained her face and most of her body from his view. Her elbows stuck out as if she were squeezing her head, or blocking out the noise. It was then that I felt guilty. Had she heard it? Had she heard the mans agonized screams? Was she scared of him now?

I hesitantly phased back into my human form and pulled on my trousers. Quil and Embry had only dragged the man away, or nudged him with their nostrils, forcing the terrified man into a sprint. They other pack members had faded back into the shadows of the forest.

"Bella." I said barely audibly as I walked closer to the truck. She didn't answer and fear curled its way into my gut. "Bella." I called a bit louder. As I reached out to touch her, her body jerked back wildly and her eyes flickered wildly around her.

"P-Paul." She whispered, her voice cracking in a very un-Bella-like way.

"Yes, Bella. I'm h-" I couldn't get the last word out because Bella had launched herself from the truck seat and into my chest, making me stumble back a bit. Even werewolf strength had nothing against a surprise attack.

"Oh God." She breathed hysterically into my chest, trembling slightly in fear. "Where is he? Is he gone? Please tell me he's gone?"

Slowly, cautiously, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. "Yeah, he's gone."

Both me and Bella breathed a sigh of relief, but for two every different reasons. Bella was relieved because the threat was finally gone and I was relieved because it was obvious that she hadn't seen or heard anything that had just taken place. Either that or she was to tramatised to remember, my darker side spoke making itself known once more. However I chose to ignore it. This was a knew life for me and I wasn't going to waste it listening to my dark thoughts all the time.

**Pack mind POV**

"Did you feel that?" Quil asked through the pack link as they ran back to their homes.

"Yeah... Is it what I think it is?" Seth asked as Leah's mind whispered, "Imprint."

"NO!" Sam barked. "That is not possible. Paul already has an imprint and Bella doesn't have any tribal blood."

"Then how do you explain that Sam. It wasn't the feeling of an everyday crush, or love interest." Leah growled and the entire pack knew why. If Paul's imprint was really broke then that meant that Sam and Emily's imprint could have been broken. Sam could have been with Leah.

"The Jejak kedua." Collins mind thought.

"The what?" Asked the rest of the pack except Brady, who knew what Collin was referring to.

"It was something were talked about in class. Someone had read somewhere about the Jejak Kedua and had asked about it. Apparently it was a legend that was hidden by the tribe long ago because of the chaos it caused between the tribe woman." Collin told them, before Brady cut in.

"Yeah, it was a legend about fate giving you a second."

"A second what?" Jared asked, curious.

"Imprint."

This caused most of the pack to stop running. This wasn't possible, the legend had to be false. Why would the tribe hide such a legend? What havoc had it caused? Each pack had thoughts on the topic and those thoughts ran through their mind and, thus, into the packs mind.

"A second imprint." Jake said in awe.

"No." Embry said, "A second chance."

**PPOV**

Bella continued to grip onto me so tightly that her knuckles were bone white and her fists were shaking from the strain.

"Bella, it's okay. You're okay." I told here, reaching for her hands. Instantly her shaking stopped and Bella released a long, calming breath.

"I-I know. I just never thought I would see HIM again."

I frowned at her answer. Did this mean that she knew him? What kind of relationship were they in? Why would the man go as far a to assault her? "Bella." My voice sounded dark and serious. "Who was he?"

"Riley." Came Bella's one worded answer. Her voice was filled with so much hate and anger and fear that it channeled through her and into me, causing me to shake. The wolf saw this as a threat. Bella was upset and the wolf wanted to destroy the thing that caused her pain.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" The question barely came out. In fact she was silent for so long I thought that Bella didn't hear me. I opened my mouth to ask her again, but stopped when her reply finally came.

"He assaulted me."

**Hey guys, another chapter posted. I would like to thank me reviewers and those for answering my (really weird) question. (Sorry, about that. I was asked that question by a friend and began to wonder about what others replies would be.)  
**

**I hope you don't mind, but I would like to shared some of those answers:**

**crippsy2: I'm going to comment on all three! A past event would be watching how my parents met and fell in love, a present event would be finding out the lottery numbers! and a future event would be to see what the world would be like in a hundred years-technology wise.**

**Mandy may: If I could witness something from the past, it would be a tie from watching how dinosaurs actually looked and existed and watching the pyramids being constructed.**

**Child of dreams: My birth. **

**jbdmcmahan2000: I think that I would like to see one of the miracles that Jesus Christ preformed.  
**


	9. My Angel

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Everything became a blur when Paul had came and saved me. I don't remember how I got home, when I got changed or when Paul had even left. However, as reality came back to me, I found myself extremely edgy. Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he leave me alone? I knew the answer to these questions. In fact, my problems with Riley is what had driven me to do all the research I could of why people do what they do, or more importantly, why are stalkers so compelled to strike fear into their victims? It was the entire reason why I was know studying Criminology, psychology, Law and Creative writing and the reason why I moved to this small town. Here, not only was my father an enforcer of the law, but a close knit community always looks out for its own. I wanted that, I needed that, sense of security.

However, now that warm protective feeling was gone, shattered like glass underneath a hammed, burnt until that security was nothing but a pile of ash sped away with the wind, leaving me feel nothing but nervous paranoia.

On instinct I glanced at the shadows in the room and my mind instantly came up with ideas that would ensure I would be alerted if someone was in the room. Rushing to my wardrobe, still keeping the shadows within my vision, I pulled out two rather large cardboard boxes and quickly got to work. The first was a set of moderately expensive lamps, however I didn't care much for how much they cost, I brought them specifically because with a flick of one switch, which would be near me at all times, all of the lamps will turn on. I placed them where the darkest of the shadows lingered, where no one could hide. The next thing I did was move the furniture around a bit. My bed had to be positioned so that when I was lying door I would be able to see the feet of any person outside my door. When I drew about another object from the box I frowned, chewing on my lip. It was a door chain lock and bolt. I was tempted to quickly put it on my bedroom door, although, I rationalized, if Charlie wanted to check on me he was act irrationally if he found I had locked the door, so with a sigh I dropped the item back in.

The next thing I needed to secure was the window. Taking a glass cup from the box, I walked over to the window and confirmed that it was locked before balancing the glass on top of it. Since the window was an old-fashioned, wooden, slide-up, if anyone attempted to open it they would knock the cup off and send it smashing into the ground, Sure, it would take awhile to clean up all the glass, but it would effectively wake me (and maybe even Charlie) up and conscious enough to face whoever had broken in.

Finally, I walked into the bathroom that was joined to my bedroom. Placed another glass cup at the window (which was a wooden, slide-up) and ripped down the opaque, dark blue shower curtain and replaces it with a completely transparent one. I didn't really care about privacy anymore. After all, what was the point in privacy if it got you killed, and the see-through shower curtain would ensure that no one could sneak up on me while showering or nobody will be hiding behind it ready to jump me.

You can call me unreasonable or paranoid all you want, but I wasn't going to leave anything to chance. Not this time...

So, now that I was relatively more comfortable in my surroundings, I gingerly settled down into my bed and went to sleep. Thankfully there was not disturbances that night and I was too tired to dream... or have nightmares.

The next morning, when I awoke, the first thing I did was to check my home-made alarm system. The glasses, much to my relief, were still there and since she had no plans of opening the windows any time soon, 'there' was exactly where they were going to stay.

Going down stairs, I automatically sensed that Charlie was not in the house, he had already left for work. That is, I thought after glancing at the pan that used to be full of burnt eggs, after he had attempted to make breakfast. I shook my head and immediately jumped into the habit of cleaning up the mess, Renee was just as bad so it was at an early age that I had learned to be independent; I cooked, cleaned and handled the payments and, pretty much, kept our heads above the water. I didn't mind it much, though. It was something to do.

Hours later, I had cleaned practically the entire house, but I still felt uneasy. So I sat down on the couch, curling my feet underneath me and pulling a one of Charlie's car magazines in front of me. It was about time I got a new car. One that was safer and less likely to break down at night leaving you vulnerable to anyone that was concealed within the darkness. Page after page, I let my eyes skim past the cars until...

Knock, knock...

The sudden sound made me nearly jump out of my skin. I could hear my pulse echo in my ears and my breathing deepened in an attempt to calm down. Standing up slowly, my gaze flickered to the numerous shadows that I had forgotten to notice, before finding their way to the front down. Through the blurred window and the thin netting, I saw a tall, dark figure.

Knock, knock. "Bella, it's me!"

The familiar voice, had me internally cursing my sudden unreasonable fear. I was stupid. What was I expecting? Riley certainly wouldn't knock on the door and wait for her to answer it. No, definitely not. In fact he was more of the type to climb through windows and pick locks of the front door in the dead of night, my mind rationalized.

However that didn't stop the sigh of relief I released when Paul called. I didn't really understand why, but at that moment, that sense of being safe returned to me. It was as if his voice wrapped me up in bubble wrap, protected me. Paul's presence extinguished the fear that had crippled me, stopping me from stepping outside, since last night.

**Paul's POV**

I was angry and frustrated and everything else in between. After the incident the other night both me and my wolf have felt on edge. Not only did I have to leave Bella in a place that was out of his sight but now he is told that Riley was gone. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Sure Quil and Embry had released him but they had planned on keeping a close eye on him when they did. However when they searched through the forest in their wolf forms, it was as if Riley's scent completely disappeared, the pack couldn't find anything.

"Paul chill, you're making us all antsy." Jake growled in my mind and my wolf growled back.

"Sam would probably be feeling the same thing if it were Emily." I commented dryly.

Sam scoffed at this, "Yeah, right. Emily is my mate. Bella isn't yours. There is no bond between you, it is just a stupid crush or rebound from Rachel or something."

What Sam said caused me to see red as my wolf's instinctual mind took over, growling viciously and springing towards its alpha.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Jake shouted as he and Jared caught themselves between Sam and me. "Paul go to Bella's and cool down or something..."

With a huff, I walked over to the trees and phased out but not before catching Jared coolly say to Sam, "That was low Sam, even for you."

It wasn't as if I usually obeyed orders but this one was easy to follow since it was the one thing I wanted to do. I quickly put on my clothes and began to jog towards the Swan's house, through the forest.

It wasn't long before I was knocking at Bella's down. When she didn't answer I concentrated, there was definitely a heart beat in there. It was fast and uneven, as if she was afraid. Worried, I knocked again adding a "Bella, it's me!" Almost instantly the heart beat inside the room fluttered and evened out and I couldn't help but grin at the affect I had on her. There was a few moments to shuffling feet before the door finally opened and what I saw made me heart ache.

**SNAP!**

Her eyes were shadowed with wariness. Her skin had a slightly grey twinge to it, as if someone had drained the colour from her face. She must have to petrified, especially since Charlie was probably gone when she awoke.

I opened my mouth, however before I could speak, thin arms wrapped around my waist and Bella was leaning into my body.

**SNAP!**

There were hardly any threads tethering me to Rachel. I could fell it. Rachel was nothing more than a lingering pressure on my soul, the weight of mine and my wolfs grief lessening with every second I spent with the irresistible, stubborn brunette that was silently crying out from help. On instinct I pulled Bella even closer to me and almost purred with happiness. Hugging Rachel had never made me so content but that was probably because I knew of the other men she kept in her company... and then when she left, I could never touch her again without being in pain.

However now, I could feel it... The world that used to rotate around Rachel, now revolves around Bella. My wolf would do anything for her, be anything for her... and so would I... She was my second chance at happiness. She was my Angel sent to save me from the darkness and now I had to save her.

**Oh God! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. My excuse is that there is so little time in the day to do anything except my College work. However I plan on updating all of my fanfic's as much as I can during my holidays ,which have just started, YAY!**

**I know how frustrating slow updates are but please keep with me. Rachel will be turning up in the next chapter and Bella's secret is slowly coming out. **

**Also Bella and Paul's relationship will start to develop a little more now. I will try my best at the romantic scenes but please be sure to drop some helpful hints, I may need them.**

**Oh! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Return of the Ex

**Chapter 9**

**Paul's POV**

With a frustrated growl I paced at the front door of the Swan's house. God! She had only been gone for six hours maximum and I could not wait to see her. I froze at the thought, now that Bella was at college this would be a regular occurrence.

Ever since the night I had went to see her, the stubborn brunette still refused to tell him everything about Riley, which only added to his worry. I could see it. The fear, the anxiety building up in her. Heck he had caught a glimpse of her room and, from that glimpse, I could tell that Bella had created her own, hand-made security system. This, of course, caused his worry to increase tenfold and unnecessary pride to build up in his chest. She was smart and resourceful, he'd give her that.

Although, it made him question what Riley did to her to make her go to such extremes. How bad did he hurt her?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a black Honda drove towards me. It was Bella's new car. Despite having saved up quite a lot of money, the girl refused to spend it and only dipped into a small fraction in order to get a more reliable car that wouldn't give up on her in the dark.

As Bella pulled up the Honda, I jumped off the porch and quickly wrapped her into a hug. "I missed you," I breathed in her ear and smiled when she shuddered.

"I know!" Bella exclaimed teasingly. "It's been a whole six hours since you saw me. That's nearly a year!"

"Oh, ha ha!" I laughed sarcastically, although internally enjoying the banter. However, she body was still slightly tense, her eyes shone with less emotions than before and her smile... Her sweet, spirited smile was stiff. It was then that I realized that I would have to confront her sooner or later, preferably before she drove herself into insanity - I doubt if my wolf and I could take loosing her.

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Do you want to come around my house? I figured since you've been cooking for me, that I should at least return the favor, even though the only thing I can make half-decently is pasta."

There was a short silence in which Bella stared into my eyes and then, for the first time since the 'incident', she smiled genuinely. "Pasta sounds great!"

The drive home was spent mostly with me listening to Bella talk about her classes at college. At the moment she appeared to enjoy English Literature the most. It was no surprise to me though, Bella loved to read, especially the old novels that I would probably make me fall asleep before I read the first would. But I was nineteen and a guy, you can't fault me for that.

Everything was great until I saw her red 1995 Ford in my drive way. I was seriously considering speeding the opposite directing before she could see me, but it was too late...

"PAUL!" shouted a horrible screeching voice that mad the wolf-shifter cringe. He would never for get that voice, it was Rachel Black. Her glossy black hair fell loosely just below her shoulder blades, with dark brown eyes and russet skin. She hadn't changed a bit.

I was confused about whether I should frown in anger that Rachel had the nerve to show up at my place without calling, or to smile in pleasure that desire no longer wrapped itself around my mind whenever she called my name. I felt nothing for her now, except maybe pity. After all, I was suppose to be her soul mate and she blew the chance.

Quickly I glanced to the passenger seat, where Bella sat, staring at Rachel with unknown emotions flashing across her face.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know she would be here-" I apologized, not wanting the beauty in front of me to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"It's okay," she said uneasily. "Do you want me to wait in the car or I can go-"

"No!"

Bella jumped suddenly at my raised voice but I didn't feel guilty. I knew Bella better than most and I know that she would try to run from a situation like this. The woman was on edge enough as it was.

"Please, stay. We will see what she wants and then make her leave." With that I opened my door and stepped out of the car, jogging around the front to open Bella's and help her out.

After Bella was on her feet, I noticed that she had stepped slightly away from me, still trying to give me and Rachel some space. However, I wasn't going to let her. Instead I wrapped my arm around her jean clad waist and pulled her to me so that she was pressed into my side. With a glance to Rachel, I then slipped my hand partly up her silk top, and rubbed my thumb against the top of her hip. It wasn't long before I felt Bella relax into me and with a sigh, we walked over the my ex.

The first thing I noted was that Rachel was staring heatedly at the hand that was under Bella's top and I smirked.

"Paul, where were you? I have been waiting for an hour," the assumption in Rachel's voice pissed me off.

So, glaring at her, I said through clenched teeth, "Why? It is not like me are together anymore."

**Rachel's POV**

This had gone all wrong. The man that I believed I loved was nothing like I expected him to be, he was worse. No, he never hit me or verbally abused me... or anything like that. However he was never there for me like Paul had been. It was then when I had realized that I had started comparing him with Paul. Sure he was handsome, but not it a bad boy way, more of the boy-next-door type.

I was stupid. More than stupid.

And now as Paul stood in front of me with his arm around some white-girl, my dark side reared its head. Of course, there was a small part of me that reasoned that I had no right to be jealous. After all, I was the one who dumped Paul knowing full well what it would do it him. The other part of me sneered that I was his imprint and therefore he belonged to me.

I critically assessed the girl. She had soft, brown hair that was gently curled down her back. My hair was better, the dark voice whispered in my mind. She had hazel brown eyes whereas mine was a rich chocolate, and her skin was a pale white. Maybe Paul was just using her? No one in the tribe had ever been in a relationship with a white-girl before, and Paul did have a reputation as a player. Heck he had probably slept with almost every woman unattached in La Push.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you Paul, but I want to come back now. We can be together again," I reasoned smiling softly. It was a smile that usually make the Wolf cave and cater to my every whim but this time Paul didn't even blink.

"No," came his one word reply.

"No?" I asked in confusion. How could he say 'no'. I thought the imprint made both the wolf and the man be whatever the imprintee wanted them to be.

"No, you are too late." With that Paul and the girl brushed past me and made there way to the door.

I stood frozen in place but I heard the creak of the wooden steps as the two walked onto the porch.

Then I snapped, "No! How can you say no? You're suppose to be mine, not some white tramps-"

I broke off when I heard a low growl rip from Paul's chest. "Don't you dare!" he spat. "Don't you ever dare call Bella that! She wasn't the one sleeping with other men behind my back."

I winced when he said that, it was true. However, he would forgive me, right? It hurt the werewolf to be at odds with the imprintee, at least that is what Sam and Emily had said. Paul should forgive me... Maybe he needed time.

"Fine. I will come back tomorrow to discuss this more," I told him and walked over to my car, calmly, despite wanting to stomp over and slam the door behind me.

When inside my car, I gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were white with the stain, and took a deep breath. Then I turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life, and pealed out of the drive way.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed in relief when I heard the sound of the car engine disappear into the distance. When I had seen the woman, my instincts had automatically shout 'ex-girlfriend', the feeling of gut-wrenching fear pooling in my stomach. Would Paul take her back? Would he distance himself from me, more and more, until we become nothing more than stranger who know each others names?

She was beautiful and there was no reason not to take her back. It was obvious that Rachel and Paul had history, I could have swore I could see it sparking between them.

However, when Paul had dragged me away after refusing her, it took all of my will-power not to let my jaw drop open in shock. Why would he do that? I am not as pretty as her- I didn't had mile long legs and a flat stomach, and I was keeping a secret. One that I couldn't tell him for fear that he would look at me with pity or horror or disgust. I wouldn't be able to stand those looks on his face. Not his.

I know I am behaving differently but when Riley had attacked, it was like he had broken all of my walls; the ones that had allowed me to push the memories deep into my unconscious so the wouldn't even manifest in my dreams. My heart was screaming to tell him and my head was reasoning that it would causing nothing but harm to voice it. After all, the heart always set itself up to be broken. Always.

When the door closed behind me, Paul quickly shook out of his light jacket (that he wore because Bella's dad disapproved of a half-naked teenager being in a house with his teenage daughter) and dumped it on the floor beside the door. I rolled my eyes, "Hey! You do know that there is a cupboard with hangers in it, especially designed to hang up your jacket."

"And..." Paul said and I could almost picture the smirk on his face as he walked in the kitchen. I knew this was his way of trying to break the tension that Rachel's visit had created, so I went with it.

"And I didn't clean this house just to have you ruin it with your outrageous 'guy habits'. I love this house and I won't have you destroying it."

"Then maybe you should stay hear all the time," he suddenly appeared in the doorway grinning.

I snorted, "Yes, right after you learn to keep the toilet seat down, stop shoving sweaty socks under the bed and use one cup instead of ten!" With that I playfully pushed Paul, who was dramatically clutching at his chest, feigning hurt.

"Now where that pasta," I demanded.

"I am preparing it now, your Highness," bowed Paul and sauntered into the kitchen.

As Paul prepared dinner, I kicked off my shoes and spread myself out on the couch, my eyes searching for the TV remote. After determining that it was not anywhere visible, I began sticking my hands between the cushions of the couch, huffing as I pulled out a black remote, "Men!"

"I heard that!" Paul shouted somewhere from inside the kitchen.

**Hey, guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to write this but I have been very busy with college. My exams are in less than too months so I can't guarantee that I will update until then. However, one they are over I plan on trying to complete the story, so please wait for me!**

**Also, don't forget to review! I don't have a Beta and I am horrible at picking out my own mistakes, and I feel that something isn't right with this chapter. So help would a appreciated... And so are compliments - I can't get a big enough douse of them ;-)**


	11. The selfish or The selfless?

**Okay, I apologizing for not updating for awhile, but in my defense it was exam month. However I survived it and now have a two week break before I have to go back to college so I will start updating again (as you can see). **

**This chapter is a very slow chapter but I hope you understand the effect I was aiming for. If the do/don't like it please review and give constructive criticism. **

**Bella's secret will soon be revealed, but by who? When? And how?**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Things had gotten back to the way they had always been after Rachel's visit. Paul and I would still lazy around together at his house, there were no suspicious phone calls that he would run out of the room to answer and there was no hushed whispers between his friends that Paul did not want me to listen to. Maybe I was wrong, and Paul did not want to be with her.

However there was still lingering doubt that Paul would leave her, especially since he loved Rachel first. Isn't there a saying somewhere about someone always loving there first love? Plus, Rachel was smart, beautiful and graceful- everything I wasn't- so why would he want me when he could have her.

Then there was also the secret. The one I was so petrified to tell Paul yet so desperate for him to know. In fact since Rachel's return, I found myself really telling him more than a dozen times. I needed to make a decision fast. I had to decide between the past that I wish to remain where is was (far behind me) and to present which may be lost if to past is not risen. No one said life was easy, but God, or whatever other deity was out there, could at least make it that little less difficult.

With a long drawn out sigh, I turned the key in the engine and listened as my 'new' car purred to life. It was much better than my spluttering, unreliable track that was older than my dad. It hadn't broken down and left me in the middle of the road with my stalker and it cost me far less in repairs. After a few weeks of having the car I was happy to say that my decision (partly influenced by Paul) to finally scrap the truck had been for the best.

I had told Paul I was going to university. However I told the campus that I was sick. Instead I was going somewhere else, somewhere I could think and talk freely. A place similar to where I thought my secret would stay.

And so I drove.

**RPOV**

FLASHBACK

The next day after the confrontation between Paul, his girlfriend and me at Paul's house I went to La Push beach. There most of the pack sat with Bella and Paul, talking bashfully and messing around childishly. Claire had grown. She had now reached to middle of Quil's stomach. Kim had become even prettier than I remembered and Jared even more infatuated with his imprint. That should have been me and Paul.

Slowly but surely I walked towards them, calling out a "Hey" in greeting. However, I did not get the response I was expecting. Everyone in the group, except for Claire who did not know of the 'situation', fell silent. Only Embry and my brother responded with a less than welcoming "Hello".

It was then that I realized that I had made a greater mistake than I first thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

To say I was frustrated and annoyed was an understatement. I had expected that Paul would take me back with open arms no matter what I did, but he hadn't! The question 'why?' echoed around in my head. Why didn't he want me anymore? Why didn't he seem to need me anymore? Why did his wolf growl viciously at me?

Then Paul's words came into my mind. 'No, you are too late'. How could I be too late? A wolf would wait forever for their imprint and last I checked it hadn't been that long since I had left Paul for Han, and I came back eventually.

I stared up at the eternal grey clouds that covered the La Push sky almost continuously. It was depressing. I hated seeing them together. It felt like Paul had ripped out my heart and shown it to me. Is this what he had felt? No, I thought with my heart swelling with guilt, since he was the imprinter it was most definitely worse.

Finally, after coming to a realization of the depth of the grave I had dug myself into, I now knew what I would have to do to climb my way out of it. So, I drove to the Swan house only to see Bella leaving. And of my own accord, my body acting before my brain could think, I followed her.

Okay, so maybe I was ready to let Paul go just yet.

**No One's POV**

By the time the two cars drove out of the small town called Forks, rain started pouring from the sky, as if reflect the inner turmoil of the two drivers. One caught between the past and the present, the other drowning it mistakes and guilt. Splashes of water that stared off loud and heavy soon became soft and soundless as the cars raced away from the dark, ominous clouds. The coal black roads were flooding with the acid water people call ran and animals hide safely in their homes waiting for it to pass.

Eventually, the first car, a black Honda, stopped at a cliff. A lone figure got out and walked towards the edge, she chest expanding as she breathed in the salty sea air and as she breathed out she choked on a sob. Her whispered words were lost in the winds as she pleaded for forgiveness to a last soul.

Then, the second car, this time a red Honda, stopped at a discrete distance from the first. A second figure stepped out of the car and walked slowly, quietly towards the first. It was the second figure that heard the first woman's words and she was shocked with the information. The information that she could use to crush the first woman and get what she wants or to help the woman and loose the man she desired. What would she choose? The selfish choice or the unselfish one.

Some may say that it was a coincidence that resulted in the second figure being given this choice. However, there is nowhere you can be that isn't where you are meant to be, therefore depending on her choice she may or may not get the one she wants, but she will end up with the one she is meant to be with. After all, Fate is a tricky thing, but it would not change no persons destiny and leave any to walk in the dubry.


	12. Revelations

**Chapter 11**

**No One's POV**

In the evening darkness that had just settled after the array of colors that came with the sunset, a dark skinned figure could be seen pacing outside of an old house. By appearances the house was empty, with no light blazing through the windows and no soft snores filling the silence. This was what worried the figure most. Bella usually came straight home after she had finished attending all of her lessons, but tonight she had not. There was not black car in the drive way, no enticing scent of some delicious meal that is cooking and no Bella humming happily. Where was she?

This figure was Paul Lahote and he could not deny the growing panic within him. So many scenarios ran through his mine, especially after the man, Riley, had attacked her in her car. What if he had came back and taken her from him? Or what if she was hurt somewhere and he was unable to help her? These questions seemed to rile up his inner wolf, which only caused more questions to appear, because his wolf has never acted this way before. Not even with Rachel.

So what was it about Bella, that cause the beast within him to be so unsettled. It was in that moment that Paul made a decision: when Bella came back and he knew that she was safe, Paul would go to the Elders and find out.

A few hours later found a lone car driving towards the old house in which the dark skinned man still stood in front of. Behind the wheel was a very sad and tired looking brunette, who's eyes were still red and puffy from the tears that she had cried. Relief hit Paul like a brick and in a blink of an eye he was stood at the drivers door. He then tore it open and pulled the fragile girl inside into his chest, his arms locked around her waist. The unlikely couple stayed there for what seemed like ages, within each others embrace, as the dark haired man took in the scent on the girl that he finally knew he loved. With all his heart.

SNAP!

The last string that had connected the wolf to his first imprint had now completely severed. No more would he feel the empty longing for the woman that had chosen another over him and no more would Paul feel the pain of her breaking his heart. Although, he did not know this yet, only the wolf side of him knew what had been occurring from the moment the couple had laid eyes of each other.

So, when Bella finally pulled away from the warm arms that were locked around her, and looked into his eyes giving him a weak smile. Paul did not register Bella's apology because as soon as his and Bella's eyes had met, something happened. Something impossible that he had been to would only happen once in a life time. The hazel-eyed woman in front of him suddenly became his world. All of the ties that had once been connected to Rachel Black were now attached to her. She was his.

The wolf inside of Paul howled in joy, however the human part of him was confused. What had happened? Nothing like this had been told about in stories? If their was only one person destined to be his, then why did he now stand in front of Isabella Swan feeling the exact same possessive belonging that be had had for Rachel a few months before?

He need answers. And he needed them now.

Paul did not think about what he was doing, he simply shifted into his wolf form and ran towards to one of the elders house. Bella had watched him go, paralyzed in confusion. The human man before her had suddenly transformed into a monstrous beast, ten-times larger than the common wolf. The clothes that he had previously worn lay shredded on the floor beneath her feet.

The confusion soon disappeared but was quickly replace by horror. He mind screaming at her. Berating her for loving someone, no something, that would probably end you hurt her. Her entire body began to tremble as she thought about Riley and what he had done. Was Paul going to be worse? If she refused him, would Paul also rape her?

The fragile woman finally collapsed onto the flood sobbing as her thoughts became even darker.

* * *

Meanwhile in La Push, Paul had finally can to a stop outside of Billy Black's house. One of the eldest leaders of their tribe. The young wolf could not think of anyone better to get information from than this man who was the descendant of the previous packs alpha. So, he unconsciously shifted back into his human form and jogged towards the Black's front door, knocking loudly on the hard wood.

A few moments later, a dark skinned, black haired man in a wheel chair pulled open the door with a smile. However, his facial expression soon fell when he saw the serious, panicked look of the wolf shifters face.

"Paul," Billy said in a deep voice. "Why don't you come in."

Without responding to the recommendation, Paul stepped into the middle aged mans home. It was small and cluttered, as usual, with family photos hung on the walls. Billy was proud of his family and happy to display that to everyone who he invited into his house. Paul wished he could say the same for his family, but he could not.

"What can I do for you then Paul?" Billy asked looking at the other man with worry. It had only been a few months ago that the elder man had seen Paul transform from the lively, temperamental wolf, to the distant, self loathing man he became after his daughter had rejected the imprint. Then when he had met Bella, Billy Black had once again saw the life return to his eyes. However, right now all he could see was confusion and panic, so much so that the youths eyes darkened with it.

"What is happening, Billy?" Paul asked, he sounded so defeated and Billy felt his heart throb for him. In truth, the elder should have told Paul about his and the rest of the packs suspicions about what was happening. After all, it had been thousands of years since an imprint had been rejected and they had kept that story secret form everyone.

"I am so sorry, Paul," he started. "Believe me when I say this, the elders and I had never expected this to happen. Rachel was not suppose to reject you, but she did and I am terribly sorry for that..."

"What are you talking about old man!" Paul temper flared. He wanted answers and even now he was only becoming more and more confused.

Billy sighed, "You are not the only wolf in our history to be rejected by am imprint. In fact, in used to be a common occurrence in the past. In the time after Taha Aki, a wolf known as Wynono Machakw was rejected by his imprint. It is said that he had to suffer one hundred days and one hundred nights and survive before the Fates took pity on him. You see, Paul, a wolf that has been rejected by his soul mates suffers with such intensity that their soul is forever altered. It slowly changes until your first imprint is no longer a match for you, so Fate can then gift the wolf with another."

"Bella," Paul whispered.

"That is what I was thinking when Jacob came to me. He said that Bella felt like pack yet the unmated wolves did not imprint on her. So that left two options, she was destined for someone who had yet to change, or destined for someone how was rejected. Think carefully, Paul. Think about what you were like when you met and imprinted on Rachel and compare it to what you are likely now, when you imprinted on Bella. Could you say with certainly that they are the some person?"

Paul did think about it. He searched his memories and recalled his out going, playboy personality. He remembered hating the thought of one day imprinting on someone and hating love. Yes, he recalled thinking that love only caused pain and heart break. His mother had loved his father so much that when he cheated on her and left her for months on end, so would cry. Yet, when his father returned his mother quickly welcomed him with open arms.

Then Paul thought about Bella and how his temper had not reared its head for a moment when she was around. He laughed more with Bella, heck he had even cried in front of the woman. He recalled waiting her to love him, and him loving her and he sincerely believe that the love he felt would not cause him pain like his mother. And, Paul thought with surprise, even if loving Bella brought pain to him he did not care. Maybe this is what his mother thought...

Paul remember the worry when he thought that she was missing and the overwhelming relief when he saw her pull into her driveway. Safe and sound. Then suddenly something dawned on the young man. He had shifted in front of his imprint! He had shifted and ran away, leaving her alone with no answers as to what he was. He had revealed his secret and left her to come to her own conclusions.

"SHIT!" Paul cursed as he ran from Billy's house, leaving a confused old man behind.


End file.
